horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
YouTube Money: Reloaded
"YouTube Money: Reloaded"' '("YT Reloaded" on streaming services) is a song by rapper Yung Schmoobin featuring vocals from rappers A.J, Big Baller B, Lil Flexer, Lil Mosquito Disease and Lil Meerkat. The song is a remix of a song called "YouTube Money" that was featured on Yung Schmoobin's debut mixtape YouTube Money Mixtape. Lyrics Oh! Here we go again! YouTube Money I got YouTube Money YouTube Money I got YouTube Money YouTube Money I got YouTube Money YouTube Money I got YouTube Money You got money? I got YouTube Money You don't got money I got YouTube Money How do you make money? I got YouTube Money Making views I got YouTube Money Most subscribed person in the school That will never change (racks) I'm the coolest person in the school That will never change (skrt!) People come up to me "How you do that?" I try to be modest But, and I'm saying, "I'm the best" It's really funny How I make money (okay!) Off of YouTube Making so much views (skrt, skrt!) Entertaining millions of people (ooh, ooh) Don't fool me, it's like 20 people (ay, ay) Still the most subscribed person in the game (the game) And I got 5 subs in a day, no way! (no way!) Ain't in my wallet but in my bank account 1 to 8 mill a day Dank straight (woo!) Should I buy a lambo or a red mercedes (which one) And I got the dms open for the ladies (hello) Maybe, you can do all the work and then you pay me That's the way I like it, do it, baby! YouTube Money I got YouTube Money YouTube Money I got YouTube Money YouTube Money I got YouTube Money YouTube Money I got YouTube Money You got money? I got YouTube Money You don't got money I got YouTube Money How do you make money? I got YouTube Money Making views I got YouTube Money YouTube Money, I got YouTube Money YouTube bread, served with cheddar and honey Makin' bacon on the side, watch, my life is always sunny Don't be asking for no handouts, YouTube grubbin' Droppin' heat, like my bread came fresh out the oven Oh, great, you just dropped another tape, and nothin' Just wait, cause when Schmoobin drops a tape, they love it And when B decides to drop a vid, big fundin' I think the pockets from the last breath, must be nothing left I like fetching dips, as I'm counting up my checks (ching!) No regrets, just respect, take a hand Take a sprint, as I go but with checks Step 1, get views Step 2, get riches Step 3, get hoes and get bitches YouTube Money's one thing YouTube bitches are another I got 20 thousand hoes And one of them's your mother YouTube Money I got YouTube Money YouTube Money I got YouTube Money YouTube Money I got YouTube Money YouTube Money I got YouTube Money You got money? I got YouTube Money You don't got money I got YouTube Money How do you make money? I got YouTube Money Making views I got YouTube Money I got m-my YouTube Money (ooh) Why you l-looking at me funny (yeah) I got racks on racks (racks) I'ma pull up with the mac A-a-all this YouTube Money in the bank Y'all know I'm like Soulja Boy, crank (Crank That) Ice on my Wrist just hit 3k Y'all know I'm the new Kanye (poopity scoop) I be movin' bricks in the 6, no Drizzy All my raps so good, they be making you dizzy (oh, yeah) Money coming in from YouTube I'm so gangsta, call me Ice Cube (Ice Cube) Gucci, Gucci, Louie, Versace I'ma pull up to the top, just watch me I’m so heat, you got a house fire Your ad revenue like a broken tire (tire) Swag Ooh, ooh YouTube Money I got YouTube Money YouTube Money I got YouTube Money YouTube Money I got YouTube Money YouTube Money I got YouTube Money You got money? I got YouTube Money You don't got money I got YouTube Money How do you make money? I got YouTube Money Making views I got YouTube Money All these frickin fake friends come to me like hey The only why they know my name cause they want to play My lyrics so fricken deep they be harder than a maze Why you freaking gay, there’s no way you can explain Nobody knew me yesterday oh now that now my name Want to grab a little of my clout a little of my fame C'mon guys you ignoramus please just go away I’m a full foot taller than you how the frick you throwing shade Everyday i go to school. everyone think I’m cool You are just a fricken tool. You are under my rule Doritos and Mountain Dew that is my fricken fuel After I am piped up. you can fight me in a duel Yeah just fight me mother trucker, butt cheek on a stick Yeah invite me, to the party all you guys are in Yeah I’m mighty. I unlocked the swag and I got the swag in locked. And dude I just shot you with my mother trucking Glock I got YouTube Money I got YouTube Money YouTube Money I got YouTube Money YouTube Money I got YouTube Money YouTube Money I got YouTube Money You got money? I got YouTube Money You don't got money I got YouTube Money How do you make money? I got YouTube Money Making views I got YouTube Money Bitch, I got YouTube Money (yeah) I'ma call up 6ix9ine, you looking dummy (treyway) I-I'm in the club I got so much luck (yeah) O-o-on YouTube, I make them big bucks (I'm rich) Big Baller B and Lil Flexer (Ice on my Wrist) These lines so lyrical, get the indexer (I'm smart) Lil Mosquito Disease i-i-is the best (yeah) You already know you failed the test (Dummy Boy) Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, (skirt skirt) Flexer, eat that ass (ooh) Money, money, my nose is runny (not a cold) Anthony Fantano gonna give this Yellow Flannel (Cal Chuchesta) Please subscribe to my YouTube channel (yeah) Captain out of Tune's making millions already (eat that ass) Your ad revenue looking unsteady (you dumb) Lil Mosquito, brrpussi (yeah) Virgin Gang in this bitch, we making money (poopoo) YouTube Money I got YouTube Money YouTube Money I got YouTube Money YouTube Money I got YouTube Money YouTube Money I got YouTube Money You got money? I got YouTube Money You don't got money I got YouTube Money How do you make money? I got YouTube Money Making views I got YouTube Money 10 whole dimes, I bet you don't got that I use it to buy limes, they sour just like you I play Fortnite and I am a God Ninja's just a pussy, I could kick his ass YouTube Money, Look at that YouTube Money YouTube Money, I get YouTube Money 10 Whole Dimes, Use it to buy Limes They're super sour and I wanna die YouTube Money, I got YouTube Money YouTube Money, makin YouTube Money So much YouTube Money, what do I even do? Huh, I get Sonic Bodypillow What else do I buy, nothing at all My room gets Sonic Bodypillows Uh, I'm actually poor Please buy me one A Sonic Bodypillow YouTube Money I got YouTube Money YouTube Money I got YouTube Money YouTube Money I got YouTube Money YouTube Money I got YouTube Money You got money? I got YouTube Money You don't got money I got YouTube Money How do you make money? I got YouTube Money Making views I got YouTube Money Ay, ya we flexin on the haters Now you gettin salty like a nice tater tot Can you not hate so much cause I'm insecure Ooh, I'm countin stacks Got someone else to pay my tax Now, I will not relax Cause I got what he lacks YouTube Money! I spot the Lils, the Yungs, the Flexers Meerkat, Baller, Submarine Man Gotta shout em out Next year you'll be seeing me In a concert with Yung Gravy Can we take a minute to thank Lil B the Based God For pavin the way for all of these rockstars Lets thank him right now Thank you Lil B the Based God You're the man though! YouTube Money I got YouTube Money YouTube Money I got YouTube Money YouTube Money I got YouTube Money YouTube Money I got YouTube Money You got money? I got YouTube Money You don't got money I got YouTube Money How do you make money? I got YouTube Money Making views I got YouTube Money Oh! This song is epic! Why It Sucks # The album cover is awful # The production is very poorly made, it sounds like it was made from free loops in GarageBand. # Everyone's verse is terrible in their own way. # The song is way too long at almost 8 minutes. # Yung Schmoobin has an awful singing voice and rapping voice and it's lathered in Auto-Tune. His lyrical content is also awful. # A.J's rapping voice is very low quality and sounds like it's being played from a distance, not to mention how much autotune is on his voice. His lyrics are just about bragging. # Lil Flexer's verse is hard to understand because he mumbles so much. In addition he chops his vocals up way too much. The lyrical content in his verse is also just bragging like pretty much everyone on the song. # Lil Mosquito Disease's verse is awful. His rapping voice is annoying and he adds this slow down effect in half of his lines which makes it sound like we're listening to a clean version. Also his lyrical content is awful (ex. "Money, money, my nose is runny". # Lil Meerkat's verse is awful like everyone else on the song. He uses Auto-Tune like most of his labelmates and his lyrical content is pretty much bragging about how good he is at Fortnite and how he buys limes with ten dimes. # Big Baller B's verse is bad for pretty much all the reasons mentioned earlier. # The concept of bringing all these awful rappers together for a song is also terrible. # This whole song is a product placement for YouTube. There's also product placement for Gucci, Doritos and Mountain Dew. # You need to have at least 1,000 subscribers to monetize your videos but Yung Schmoobin has only 358 subscribers. Audio Video Yung Schmoobin - YouTube Money Reloaded Category:Yung Schmoobin Songs Category:Lil Flexer Songs Category:A.J Songs Category:Lil Meerkat Songs Category:Big Baller B Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Remixes Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Songs that just brag about how rich they are Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:2018 Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Flex Entertainment releases Category:Lil Mosquito Disease songs Category:Repetitive Songs